Field Trip!
by Hillton
Summary: A science class field trip turns into something very different. One shot


This was originally three separate parts of a story through South of Nowhere 500 community on livejournal. I put them together in this. Its now a one shot with the same three parts. Enjoy.

* * *

Field Trip! 

Part One: The Cave

A trip to the beach to study marine life is totally pointless. But they've all chipped in five dollars and are on a bus. Anything to get out of school.

"Its been six years since I've been on a school bus," Spencer tells Ashley.

The bus has been going for about five minutes as they sat silently in the very last seat. They know the bus driver can see everything. The stern woman gazes into her mirror and then yells at someone every so often.

Ashley's hand rests on Spencer's thigh. No one notices, "Oh yeah?" Ashley asks.

"Yeah. We carpooled for as long as I can remember. Until Glen got his license. Then he drove us."

"I always rode the bus. Same bus driver up until I got my license. He was real cool."

The bus came to a stop in a parking lot, "Okay, we've got two hours. Come back with some shells and algae. At least five samples each. Sketch anything you find alive. I'll be checking up on each group periodically."

They clamored off the bus.

"Come on," Ashley took Spencer's hand, "I know a great cove over there," She pointed with her free hand, "Nice little cave."

Spencer could hear the mischief in Ashley's voice, but went with her anyway. The mischief and fun was part of Ashley's appeal. As soon as they got into the cave, Spencer was pinned up against a wall with a tongue in her mouth. The kiss lasted a few minutes. Ashley's hand roamed Spencer's backside, and kept going lower.

Spencer had a look of shock on her face when the kiss ended. It wasn't as though she didn't expect this, it was more of a smirk.

"What?" Ashley looked at her, "Why are you looking at me like that? You know beaches make me horny."

Spencer laughed, "Ash, everything makes you horny," she started walking away from the wall, "We can follow up on that later tonight. We should get the assignment done."

They walked out of the cave smiling. Field trips are fun.

* * *

Part Two: Wake Up and Smell the Seawater

The bus smelled like seawater.

"When we get back to school," the teacher addressed the bus, "Label your samples with your name and put them on the counter. We'll classify them in class tomorrow."

Spencer wished he would just shut up. She wanted to get off the bus, and before she could do that, the bus had to actually move.

"I look forward to seeing what you've collected,"finally, he sat down.

The bus rolled forward lazily before picking up speed. The bus driver wasn't in a hurry.

Ashley's fingers traced designs on Spencer's thigh. She went close enough inward that she knew she was exciting Spencer. Spencer tried not to show it.

Spencer leaned in closer to whisper in Ashley's ear, "You're killing me Ash, you're killing me," it was almost a groan. She licked Ashley's earlobe quickly before sitting back up appropriately.

Ashley gave Spencer a 'who me?' look. Spencer laid her head on Ashley's shoulder and took a nap.

"Spence," Ashley whispered, "Spencer, we're here. We're back at school."

"What?" Spencer lifted her head and opened her eyes, "Oh," the bus stopped.

"Well I hope you all enjoyed the field trip," the teacher smiled at his bunch of students who just wanted to dump their samples and leave, "Just follow me to the classroom."

Inside the classroom, Ashley found a sharpie and quickly scribbled her name on her baggie, and Spencer's name on Spencer's. They could go now.

"Lets go to my house," Ashley suggested.

She didn't have to ask twice.

* * *

Part Three: Behind Closed Doors

She didn't have to ask twice. Spencer was already on her way out the door. They reached the car before either of them touched the other. As Ashley turned to unlock the door, Spencer wrapped her arms around Ashley's waist and kissed the nape of her neck.

"God I love it when you do that," Ashley was now fumbling with her key at the lock, trying desperately to make it work. She was getting flustered. She finally got it open, and then unlocked the rest of the doors, "Get in the car," she ordered.

"Ooh feisty today," Spencer commented

"No, I just want to get home," Ashley slammed her door.

The drive to the house would have been silent if the radio wasn't on. They pulled up to Ashley's house and just sat there for a few seconds. Ashley released her seat belt, turned off the car and opened her door. Spencer had forgotten how to move. Ashley rounded the car and opened Spencer's door.

"Come on," Ashley coaxed.

Spencer took off her seat belt and followed Ashley into the house, closing the door behind her. They where all over each other once the door to Ashley's room was closed. Spencer was a different person when they closed that door. This was pure bliss.


End file.
